Of Love and Fish Costumes
by Fluffy Orange Owl of Doom
Summary: It's April Fools, and Percy has a prank for his lovely Annabeth...although, this prank of his may just drive Annabeth insane. Fluff. Percabeth one shot! Enjoy!


**Erm.**

**Well. Hello there. Let's see….last time I was on was Jan. 31 OH MY GODS I AM SO SORRY u.u I promise I will update my fic next time. But, here is an April Fools special c:**

**I've been suppperrr busy, exams are next week :( and I've also been working on a couple of stories with my friends….**

**BUT I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS. HERE IS A CHAPTER, ENJOY YOU AMAZING PEOPLE.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ehehe. I'm 13, not 49...therefore, I am not Rick. Therefore, I don't own PJO. Or any mentioned fandom either.**

**ANNABETH**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Shhuuu upp…." I say, the words slurring as they escape me. "I'm...tireddd…"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ugh," I groan as I reach towards my bedside table, where my phone annoyingly vibrates.

Before I check whatever notification was going off this time, I look at the time. My vision seems a little blurry from my just now awakened state. I lazily drag my finger across the screen, unlocking it.

10:51, the screen proudly presents me.

I feel a surge of horror rise up inside of me.

"Oh, gods," I start to stumble out of my bed and make my way to my bathroom, where I rush into the shower. I go as fast as I possibly can, letting the hot water burn me to speed myself up. As soon as I finish I grab my blue towel off the rack and dry myself before changing into some shorts and a Camp Half-Blood tee. I pull on a pair of sneakers and grab my hairbrush. I start to hastily brush my unruly blonde hair until it looks at least somewhat decent. My fingers fumble with my hair tie while I tie it into a messy tail. Before walking out the door, I grab my purse and an apple to eat as I walk.

It takes me ten minutes to get the attention of a taxi driver. I only let myself relax when I finally huddled in the back seat, knowing there is nothing more I can do. I check the time. 11:20. A sigh of relief comes from me, causing the driver to look at me for a moment before looking back to the road.

I have a bit more than half an hour until I need to meet Percy at a little cafe he had picked out. Enough time to get us through the traffic and into the restaurant. Memories come back to me as I reminisce our conversation. The night before, we had been up until two on the phone, until I could hear Paul telling Percy to get some sleep. I was about to reluctantly say goodnight, but Percy stopped me.

"Annabeth, wait," Percy said over the phone.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain? Can't get enough my voice, now can you?"

He chuckles at me. "Of course I can't. It's beautiful,"

He pauses for a full minute.

"...You were saying?" I ask, breaking our silent moment.

"Oh, right. Hey, umm…meet me tomorrow. I'll text you the address. Nine a.m, that all right. If it's okay… I was thinking we could, you know. Spend the day together. Since it's a Saturday and all."

I smile at Percy's nervous tone. Even through everything we had been through together, he could never seem to ask me on a date confidently. There was always that cute little part of him that made him nervous I'd say no.

"Well…" I pretend to hesitate. I can imagine his expression, the way his cheeks will slightly turn red and he'll have a bit of surprise on his face.

"I-It's okay, w-we don't have to go if you don't-" he quickly says before I cut him off.

I let out a small snicker. "I'm joking, Seaweed Brain. Of course I'll meet you there."

Maybe it's my imagination, but I feel like I hear a faint 'Yes!' on the other side of the line. I shake my head in amusement. He was such an adorable little dork.

"That's great. See you tomorrow, Wise Girl." he says, this time his voice stronger and more casual. It seems as though he thinks he had already hung up. Yet, I can still hear him shout a loud "YESSS," again. I roll my eyes, but grin while I hang up.

"Miss…? Hey, miss," an unfamiliar voice says.

My eyes snap open and I instinctively reach for my dagger, though I don't remove it.

A wide eyed face meets mine- the driver.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I relax, and act as if I was just startled and not ready to kill face shows a little fear. Maybe he noticed me reaching for my dagger, I don't know.

He clears his throat, finally remembering what he woke me up for. "This it?" He nods in the direction of a small cafe, the once Percy had told me to meet him at.

"Yes, thank you." I reply. I dig in my purse for money then hand it to the driver, before hopping out of the cab and towards the cafe. I hear the tires screech and fade away. Finally, I make it to the door, which is a painted white washed, giving the cafe a nice, cozy feeling. My hands push open the door, causing the little bell above it to ring. I immediately scan the room for a familiar mop of jet black hair and green eyes. As I look, I notice that ;

1. Percy is not here.

2. All of the seven, including Nico, Leo, Grover and Thalia are all here

3. The cafe is pretty much empty except for them and the employees.

I stare at my group of friends from the door, perplexed. My mind starts to formulate reasons why Percy's not here. Across the cafe, Piper and Hazel are waving at me, beckoning me over. I smile at them, though my thoughts are on the strangeness of the situation.

"ANNIE!" Thalia screamed, pushing Leo out of the chair (ouch…) and jumping on me. I flinched when her arms fell on my shoulders and started to squeeze me.

"T-Thals….too….h-hard…." I managed to choke out.

"Oh gods, I am so sorry Annie. But anyway come here!" She ignored my quiet groan and promptly pulled me down into what was previously Leo's chair.

"Hey, Annabeth. And Thalia. Did you really just pull me-" Leo pointed at himself sassily. "-Mr. Hot and Sexy out of my chair?"

Thalia's electric blue eyes rolled. "Yeah yeah, Repair Boy. Go find a new seat. And you aren't that hot."

Leo dramatically faked gasped, then pulled the nearest chair forward. He sat and looked away with a snobby look, earning laughs from the rest of us.

"Alright, what's going on?" A voice said. It was Percy's voice, so silvery and enchanting and... I started to drift off as I slowly turned to my boyfriend.

I wish I hadn't.

"P-Percy?!" I stammered out. Shocked, I rubbed my eyes, making sure I was seeing this correctly.

"Yes?" His expression was flat, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What are you wearing?!" I whisper-yell angrily and confused.

"What do you mean?" He looked down at himself, then back to me, then back at his clothes. "Is something wrong with my camp shirt?"

The others nodded, agreeing with Percy. "Are you alright, Annabeth?" Frank even asked.

I stared at my friends and my boyfriend. "You're kidding, right?" I point my finger at Percy. "He's painted blue, for Zeus' sake! And he's in a fish costume!"

My friends gave me a look of confusion. "Annabeth….are you sure-" Jason started.

"No, no, I'm fine." I insisted. Inside I was going haywire. Why don't they believe me?! Don't they see his strange get up?! They're joking. They have to be.

A scary thought runs through my head.

_Am I delusional?_

I shake my head. No, I am perfectly fine. I shut my eyes, counting to thirty, then slowly open them, hoping for the fish costume Percy to be gone. Unfortunately, he's still there. I growl, but ignore it, and instead stare at my friends.

"Well….now that Annabeth's little 'scene' is over...Let's go!"

Everyone nods. All of them seem to know what's happening, but Percy hasn't exactly told me much about his surprise yet. I walk over to him and lean into his shoulder.

"This is your surprise? A fish costume?" I whisper at him.

"I'm not wearing a fish costume, Wise Girl. And no. We're going somewhere," He smirks at me, knowing that he knew something I didn't. I huffed at him, but sunk into his arms as we walked. His tan hands stroke my blonde hair as we follow our friends.

"No! Frank, Hades has four thousand attack power, not five thousand!" Nico shouts.

"I thought it was five thousand!" Frank insists.

"Only if the opponent attacks first."

"Okay, fine." The two carry on their conversation about Mythomagic. Hazel giggles, leaning on Frank as he and her brother argue.

I look around at everyone. Jason and Piper are talking to each other in low voices, while Leo smirks and occasionally butts in. Thalia and Grover converse each other about the Hunters and Artemis. The only silent ones seem to be Percy and I. Percy's off in that Seaweed Brain of his, thinking of who knows what. I can't be one to judge, however, as I am immersed in my own thoughts.

I can feel the scaly fabric of his blue-green costume. I know it's there. I am not hallucinating. And yet, no one says anything. They all think he's in perfectly normal attire.

I reach up for his face, letting my finger run over his painted blue face. At least, I'm pretty sure it's painted. When I look at my finger, no paint remains on it. Either it's dried, or not there.

As I think, I don't notice the group come to a stop.

"We're here!" Percy shouts happily. He grabs my wrist and pulls me through the gate, paying for my ticket like the gentleman he says he is. The others follow behind, and before I know it I am breathless from the ride's adrenaline.

An amusement park. Joy seeps through me as our group heads into the next line, pumped to get on another heart-racing ride.

"Sir! Ma'am!" A voice calls out. "Would you like your picture taken? It's absolutely free!"

I turn and smile. "Sure." I grab Percy's wrist and turn him around to face the camera man.

He looks familiar, but I shrug it off and smile next to my boyfriend. The camera clicks, and Percy and I replace our wide grins with smaller, more casual ones. Soon the boy is back, and he hands us the photos. He runs off before we can thank him, and I hear a faint snicker.

I face Percy, about to take a look at it with him. I turn the picture to the front and freeze- there it is again.

I had forgotten about it, so gleeful from the rides. I looked at it again. Percy and I, me leaning against his chest. But he's in a fish suit, and he is blue.

"Aw, look at us-" Percy pauses at my expression- disbelief and confusion. "Are you oka-"

He is stopped by a rumbling noise. My expression grows more confused, and I have to suppress my screams.

All of the seven. Nico. Thalia. Grover. Half the camp.

They stand in front of me, in fish suits.

I stare at them in utter confusion.

They stare at me.

"I'm going insane," I say. dropping to my knees.

Percy kneels down next to me, then leads me up a flight of stairs. I am still in shock, I just follow along.

"Look," Percy says. He points down.

I look over the edge and gasp.

The campers stand in a heart shaped formation, all in their fish costumes. My ten closest friends and in the middle, each holding up a large poster. Written in Percy's messy handwriting are the letter U.

He grabs my wrist."You're not crazy, Wise Girl. April Fools." He leans in, trying to kiss me.

"I forgive you for your prank…it was sweet, in the end. But. I am not kissing you."

He pouts. "Why?"

"Your face is covered in blue paint," I state.

He rolls his eyes, then uses his water powers to wash the paint away. He quickly dries himself.

"Better?" He asks, already leaning forward.

"Much better," I say, already near his sea salty lips.

Somewhere in the background, I hear the snap of a camera. I ignore it, only deepening my kiss.

_Best April Fools Day, ever._


End file.
